une balade, sa te dit ?
by lily forever
Summary: Lorsque James Potter vous emmène faire un tour en balai de force vous n’avez envie que d’une seule chose : l’engueuler et puis peutêtre l’embrasser…qui sait ? [ réponse au défi de JPloveLE ]
1. Chapter 1

_hello ! voila un petit OS en réponse au défi de JPloveLE ! _

_Dailleurs j'espère qu'il te plaira malgré le fait qu'il soit assez court !_

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, sa fait toujours plaisir même soi c'est pour me dire que vous n'avez pas vraiment apprécié _

_voilaaaa ciao ! _

_**Lily Forever**_

**

* * *

**

**Lily applaudissait a tout rompre tandis que Alice, son amie, se précipitait sur le terrain pour feliciter Franck Longdubat, son fiancé. Grace a une manoeuvre qu'elle devait avouer merveilleuse de James Potter, Griffondor remportait pour la sixième année consécutive la coupe de quidditch. Elle remarqua alors que James s'était détourné de ses nombreuses admiratrices pour lui adressé un sourire rempli de bonheur, sans artifice, seulement naturel. La rousse, dans un élan de bonheur, lui sourit en retour et leva le pouce, comme pour le féliciter. Les yeux rayonnants de James ne lui firent pas regretter son geste. **

**En effet, depuis le début de l'année, il lui avait semblé que le garçon était devenu beaucoup plus mature et bien qu'à son plus grand déplaisir, il continue ses farces, elle avait remarqué qu'il ne provoquait plus Severus Rogue, le laissant dans son coin. Bref Lily avait changé de point de vue à propos de "cet arrogant Potter à la tête plus enflé qu'une mogolfière". Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'il était a nouveau sur son balai, et se dirigeait droit vers elle. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment, quand celui-ci s'arreta devant elle, un sourire "colgate" (fallait que je le mette lol ) plaqué sur le visage, qu'elle sursauta et rougit en voyant que tout le monde les regardaient. **

**Une ballade, sa te dit ? **

**Sans attendre son avis, il la força a monter sur le blai, devant lui, et reprit de la vitesse pour s'éloigner du stade. Lily ferma les yeux un instant, prise de vertige et s'accrocha fermement sur le manche. Toutes les pensées posituves qu'elle avait pu avoir pour l'attrapeur quelques minutes avant s'étaient envolées, laissant seulement une immense colère contre son kidnappeur... Parce que d'une certaine manière, c'était un enlevement. C'est d'une voix quasi hystérique qu'elle se retournav vers lui pour lui hurler : **

**Potter ! Tu as interêt a me faire redescendre immédiatement ou je te jure que je porte plainte pour enlèvement et séquestration, que tu ais gagné ou pas cette maudite coupe !**

**James lacha le balais pour se boucher les oreilles. La voix de Lily était énormément puissante quand elle était énervée. Malheureusement, son geste ne fit qu'empirer les choses. **

**Mais t'es malade ! Remet tout de suite tes mains sur ce balais, tu veux nous tuer ? **

**Il remarqua que ce n'était pas de la colère qui brillait en cet instant dans ses prunelles émeraudes. Calmement, il remit ses mains sur la balais et la regarda tranquillement. **

**Lily, c'est bon tu n'as rien a craindre, on est en sécurité. **

**En sécurité ? repris-t-elle avec un ton en moins. Est-ce que tu te ficherais de moi, par hasard ? En sécurité sur un balais alors qu'on est deux dessus ? **

**Elle était désormais réellement paniquée. James rajouta : **

**Tu es sur ce balais avec le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard ! **

**La respiration saccadée de la jeune fille se fit un peu plus lente. Elle se risqua un coup d'oeil plus bas avant de refermer les yeux précipitemment. **

**Potter fais-nous redescendre s'il-te-plait, j'ai le vertige... Murmura-t-elle sans rouvrir les yeux. **

**James se sentit mal-à-l'aise, il ne savait pas. Il décida donc,comme pour se faire pardonner, de pencher un peu le balais pour retourner sur la terre ferme. Seulement Lily eut un hurlement de peur et se raccrocha au pull de James, vraiment effrayée. Pour la rassurer, il mit un bras autour de la taille de la rousse et continua sa déscente, essayant d'oublier qu'il avait la femme de sa vie dans les bras et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser. Il espérait de tout coeur qu'elle ne remarquerais pas sa gêne. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête vers lui. **

**Vas plus doucement, j'ai la frousse... **

**Seulement elle rougit bien vite de la proximité du garçon. Elle évita de le regarder droit dans les yeux, ayant peur de voir la chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas a s'avouer et elle tomba net sur ses lèvres. Douce tentation que de les embrasser. Elle aurait aimé refermer les yeux mais il n'y avait plus aucune raison, du fait que james avait stopper sa descente. **

**James, arete-toi pas ! bafouilla-t-elle tremblante. **

**Mais avant qu'elle est put essayer de dire la moindre autre chose, les lèvres qu'elle observait tout a l'heure de posèrent sur les siennes. ce fut comme si un océan de bonheur découlait dans son ventre. Elle sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, et malgré le ciel gris et la température assez froide, elle se sut brulante. Elle ne s'étonna même pas de cette réaction, passant déjà ses mains autour du coup du brun, et entrouvit légèrement les lèvres, comme pour l'inciter à continuer, ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire. **

**Quand enfin, ils se détachèrent, elle compris que quelque chose avait changé... malgré son regard balayant le vide, elle n'avait plus peur. lentement, elle sourit a james qui ne semblait pas en revenir. **

**Merci, James... souffla-t-elle **

**Celui-ci cligna des yeux, comme pour se remettre de ses émotions et c'est d'une voix légèrement plus grave qu'il lui demanda, sans regard dragueur, sans passer une main dans ses cheveux et sans se pavaner : **

**Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi ? **

**Et c'est sans cris, sans eclairs de colère dans les yeux qu'elle répondit timidement : **

**Oui... **


	2. Chapter 2

voila, c'est juste que lorelei candice black avait proposer l'idée d'une minuscule suite et je me suis dit pourquoi, ayant de l'inspiration tout d'un coup lol

voila, j'espère que cette mini suite vous plaira !

**

* * *

**

**-ON A GAGNÉ ! CORNEDRUE T'ES LE MEILLEUR ! hurla Sirius dans son micro de commentateur, en prenant soin de garder une certaine distance entre le professeur McGonnagall et lui. Seulement la femme était bien trop heureuse pour le réprimander. Griffondor avait gagné la coupe... **

**Après ce cri, il se précipita vers le terrain, pour féliciter son meilleur ami mais il vit celui-ci redécoller alors qu'il arrivait près de lui. Son regard tomba sur la seule personne qui n'avait pas encore quitter les gradins pour féliciter le héros des griffondor : Lily Evans. Désespéré, il se tapa le front avec sa main pour aller vers ses deux autres meilleurs amis : L'un regardant James avec admiration "enlever" la belle rousse, l'autre avec un regard horrifié. Rémus était le seul maraudeur à connaitre la plus grande peur de la préfète en chef et murmura avec pitié : **

**-Il va falloir commencer a organiser ses funérailles, les gars. **

**Sirius hocha la tête et Peter fronça les sourcils avant de lancer : **

**-Vous entendez pas quelque chose ? **

**C'était un bruit sourd, un peu étouffé que le vent portait avec éloignement. Rémus, grace a son ouïe un peu plus performante leur fit remarquer : **

**-C'est Lily... **

**Sirius eut un regard horrifié en direction du point noir qui lui semblait être James avant de souffler d'une voix blanche : **

**-Je suis sur que James amerait avoir des Lys pour son enterrement. **

**A coté d'eux, les élèves écoutaient attentivement leur petite discussion, les disputes entre le drole James Potter le la tigresse Lily Evans étant plus que célèbres dans l'école. soudain, une petite voix au milieu de la foule perça le silence qui s'était installé a la suite de la dernière phrase de Sirius : **

**-Et, regardez, ils reviennent !**

**tout le monde, dans un même mouvement, leva la tête vers le ciel. D'abord minuscule, la silhouette musclée de James et la chevelure rousse de Lily se précisèrent. Les élèves dont la vue excellait rapportèrent aux autres que la préfète était collé au joueur. Aussitot, un murmure, bientot emplifié fut colporté de personne en personne : **

**Mais que c'était-il donc passé ? **

**Finalement, le balais se rapprocha avant que les deux nouveaux tourteraux descendent sur la terre ferme. Tout le monde se mit à poser des questions en même temps. Lily, sans quitter les bras de James, pointa sa baguette et lança un sonorus avant de crier : **

**-SILENCE ! **

**De nouveau, un calme complet s'installa. Lily eut un petit sourire et fit un clin d'oeil a James avant de l'embrasser. **

**Un bruit asssourdissant se fit entendre. Il y avait une raison de plus pour faire la fête ! Les élèves se dirigèrent tous vers le chateau en chantant et hurlant. Seuls Lily, James, Sirius, Peter et Rémus restèrent sur le terrain. les garçons les félicitèrent et Rémus dit malicieusement : **

**-Je pense que les Lys, finalement, ça sera a son mariage, padfoot ! **

**Peter, Sirius et lui se regardèrent avec complicité avant d'éclater de rire. Lily et James fronçèrent les sourcils et demandèrent d'une même voix : **

**-Euh, on a loupé quelque chose ? **

**

* * *

**

une review ?

ciao

_**Lily Forever**_


End file.
